Luwr - Czyli Paryż po raz Drugi
Świat Totalnej Porażki ''- Odcinek Trzydziesty Trzeci ' '''Samanta - '''Witajcie w następnym odcinku Świata Totalnej Porażki, z 8 została 6 i coraz bliżej finał, kto wygra ? No cóż ostatnio odpadli Katie i Scott. Było miło, ale się skończyło. Dzisiaj lecimy znowu do Francji, podobnie jak 2 odcinku, tylko, że dzisiaj już nie będzie wieży Eiffla. Więc, zapraszam do obejrzenia odcinka. ' W Przedziale Nr 1 U Courtney i Geoffa Courtney - 'I jak tam po wczorajszym odcinku ? Jak dla mnie super, nareszcie odpadł ten Scott ! '''Geoff - '''Racja, należało mu się, tylko szkoda mi trochę Katie. '''Courtney - '''A komu nie ? Najlepsze jest to, że jestem ostatnia z Australijczyków. '''Geoff - '''A ja z Afrykanów. '''Courtney - '''Podobno dzisiaj lecimy do Francji. '''Geoff - '''Znowu ? '''Courtney - '''Już chyba Samanta, nie wie co wymyślić. '''Geoff - '''Racja. Zostało nas już tylko 6. '''Courtney - '''Wygrana tuż tuż, szkoda tylko, że Duncan nie dotrwał. '''Geoff - '''Byliście wtedy najgorsi. '''Courtney - '''To przez te słońce. '''Geoff - '''Tak samo szkoda Bridgette. '''Courtney - '''Cienka była i odpadła. '''Geoff - '''Nie mów tak o niej. '''Courtney - '''Dobra, dobra. '''Geoff - '''Jak uważasz będzie kolejny sezon ? '''Courtney - '''Sądzę, że tak. '''Geoff - '''Ja też. '''Courtney - '''No dobra idę do jacuzzi, podobno jest świetne, i z telewizorem. '''Geoff - '''Ok. W Przedziale Nr 2 ''U Mikea i Camerona 'Mike - '''Achh, szkoda Katie, teraz w naszym zespole jestem tylko ja i Geoff. '''Cameron - '''Tak to już bywa. '''Mike - '''Chciałbym już wrócić do Zoey, tęsknię za nią. '''Cameron - '''No na pewno. '''Mike - '''Czemu sobie nie znajdziesz dziewczyny ? '''Cameron - '''Może w następnym sezonie ? '''Mike - '''Jak chcesz. '''Cameron - '''Według mnie to jest trochę dziwne, że dotrwałem tak daleko. '''Mike - '''W końcu jesteś mądry. '''Cameron - '''Dzięki. '''Mike - '''Obym też dzisiaj wygrał. '''Cameron - '''Ja się muszę bardziej martwić, wczoaj byłem o włos od przegrania. '''Mike - '''Ta zamiana nawet pomogła, nareszcie nie ma Scotta. '''Cameron - '''Może i to dobrze. ''U Dakoty i Izzy 'Dakota - '''Ach, jak fajnie, ciągle jestem w programie. '''Izzy - '''Ja tam już długo jestem. '''Dakota - '''Chyba wiem. '''Izzy - '''Bum bum ! '''Dakota - '''A ty się kiedyś myłaś ? '''Izzy - '''Już nie pamiętam. '''Dakota - '''No pięknie, a tak na prawdę to jesteś.....biedna ? '''Izzy - '''Nie wiem. '''Dakota - '''A po drugie....skąd znasz tango ? '''Izzy - '''Sczerze nie wiem. '''Dakota - '''To będzie długa rozmowa. '''Izzy - '''Dlaczego ? Idziemy powalczyć z wężami ? '''Dakota - '''No coś ty ? Nie ! '''Izzy - '''Jak chcesz. '''Dakota - '''A skąd ty weźmiesz węże ? '''Izzy - '''Szczury ! '''Dakota - '''Gdzie ?! '''Izzy - '''No tu ! Super ! '''Dakota - '''Nie super, zabierzcie mnie stąd ! ''Wtedy przyszli Mike i Cameron. 'Mike - '''Dlaczego tak piszczysz ? '''Dakota - '''Szczury ! '''Mike - '''Gdzie ? '''Cameron - '''Tam ! O, matko, jakie wielkie. '''Izzy - '''Przecież są słodkie. '''Mike - '''Dla mnie nie. '''Samanta - '(przez głośniki) Uwaga, wszyscy do jadalnii, śniadanie. W jadalnii 'Jayden - '''Dzisiaj macie tradycyjny ser camembert. '''Mike - '''Tak sam ? '''Jayden - '''A chcecie z croissantem ? '''Cameron - '''A co to j... '''Jayden - '''Rogalik, to chcecie ? '''Izzy - '''Ja tak. '''Geoff - '''Może być. ''Przy jednym ze stolików. 'Dakota - '''Ach, jakie to dobre. '''Courtney - '''Racja, jak ja niechcę dzisiaj zadania. '''Dakota - '''Już coraz bliżej finał. '''Courtney - '''Wiem, ale jestem taka zaspana. '''Dakota - '''Wiem co czujesz. ''Przy jednym ze stolików. 'Izzy - '''I to ma być dobre ? '''Cameron - '''No...tak. '''Izzy - '''Nienawidzę serów. '''Cameron - '(ze zdziwieniem) Na prawdę ? 'Samanta - '''Ten, kto zje, niech wyjdzie przed samolot, właśnie wylądowaliśmy. ''10 min. później. Przed samolotem 'Samanta - '''Witajcie w Paryżu, solicy Francji. Tak wiem, znowu, ale dzisiaj będzie zadanie w luwrze, czyli jednym z nasłynniejszych muzeów sztuki. Przed głownym muzeu stoi słynna 'piramida Luwru'. Musicie do niej wejść, wszystkie drzwi są szczelnie zamknięte. Macie na to 30 minut. Mogą być grupy, chociaż jest was tak mało, więc w sumie nie warto. Teraz macie czas na ewentualne dobranie się. '''Mike - '''Cameron, będziemy razem w grupie ? '''Cameron - '''No dobra. '''Courtney - '''Geoff, jesteśmy razem ? '''Geoff - '''Dobra, na pewno wygramy. '''Dakota - '''Czyli że....będziemy razem Izzy ? '''Izzy - '''Bum bum ! '''Dakota - 'Źle to widzę. 'Samanta - '''I...........start ! ''U Mikea i Camerona 'Mike - '''To....masz jakiś pomysł ? '''Cameron - '''A może....to rozbijemy, w końcu to jest ze szkła. '''Mike - '''A to jest legalne. '''Cameron - '''Chyba nie. '''Mike - '''Dobra spróbujmy, a masz jakiś...młotek ? '''Cameron - '''Nie....może poszukamy w muzeum ? '''Mike - '''No dobra..., ale nam to dużo zajmie, a po drugie szkło jest twarde. '''Cameron - '''Damy radę, w końcu jest noc, nikt nie widzi. '''Mike - '''Ale słyszy. '''Cameron - '''To idziesz ? '''Mike - '''No dobra. ''I poszli do muzeum. U Courtney i Geoffa 'Geoff - '''To masz jakiś pomysł ? '''Courtney - '''Moglibyśmy wejść od góry, będzie prościej. '''Geoff - '''A nie lepiej po prostu wyłamać te drzwi. '''Courtney - '''W środku mogą być czujniki. '''Geoff - '''Ale my mamy tam tylko wejść. '''Courtney - '''To jest za grube szkło, żeby je rozwalić. '''Geoff - '''No to nie mam pomysłów. '''Courtney - '''A może od dólu ? '''Geoff - '''Z tym będzie za dużo roboty. '''Courtney - '''A co masz jakiś inny pomysł ? '''Geoff - '''No nie. '''Courtney - '''No dobra, to potrzebujemy narzędzi. Gdzie je znajdziemy ? '''Geoff - '''Yyyy....w muzeum ? '''Courtney - '''No...dobra. ''U Izzy i Dakoty 'Dakota - '''To jak się tam dostaniemy ? '''Izzy - '''Dynamit ! '''Dakota - '''A skąd go weźmiesz ? '''Izzy - '''Wiem gdzie jest ! '''Dakota - '''Gdzie ? '''Izzy - '''Niedaleko jst siedziba wojska ! Chodźmy tam ! '''Dakota - '''No dobra. ''I obie poszły do siedziby wojska. U Mikea i Camerona 'Cameron - '''I skąd my weźmiemy ten młotek ? '''Mike - '''Ciszej, bo nas usłyszą. '''Cameron - '''Dobra, dobra. '''Mike - '''Moim zdaniem powinniśmy poszukać w.... '''Cameron - ''Nie wchodzić, tylko dla osób upoważnionych.' 'Mike - '''Dobry pomysł, może tam znajdziemy jakiś młotek. '''Cameron - '''A czy tam....na pewno można wchodzić ? '''Mike - '''No nie......,ale jeśli chcemy wygrać, to musimy tam wejść. '''Cameron - '''To może ty idź, a ja się rozejrzę za....Mona Lisą. '''Mike - '''Na pewno ? '''Cameron - '''Tak, tak. Spotkamy się przy......Damie z Łasiczką. ''I pobiegł. 'Mike - '(do siebie) A gdzie to jest ?.......No cóż tak czy siak muszę tam iść. I wszedł do 'zakazanego' pomieszczenia. U Courtney Geoffa 'Courtney - '''I gdzie my mamy znaleźć te narzędzia ? '''Geoff - '''O, Wenus z Milo ! '''Courtney - 'Że co ? 'Geoff - '''No ta rzeźba. '''Courtney - '''Ta, bez tych rąk ? '''Geoff - '''Tak. '''Courtney - '''No dobra, to gdzie są te narzędzia ? '''Geoff - '''Nie mam zielonego, pojęcia. '''Courtney - '''Przejdźmy się to może coś znajdziemy. '''Geoff -' Lepiej się roździelić, oboje będziemy szukać i będzie szybciej. 'Courtney - '''Spotykamy się przy piramidzie. '''Geoff - '''Dobra. ''I oboje poszli w różne strony. U Izzy i Dakoty 'Dakota - '''To wiesz gdzie to jest ? '''Izzy - '''Niedaleko, w końcu Żyrap nie jest taki duży. '''Dakota - '''Jaki Żyrap ? '''Izzy - '''No przecież jesteśmy w Żyrapie. '''Dakota - '''A nie przypadkiem w Paryżu ? '''Izzy - '''Aaaa ! Ups. '''Dakota - '''No pięknie nie dość, że przegramy to się jeszcze zgubiliśmy. '''Izzy - '''Nie jest tak źle. '''Dakota - '''A co jest w tym dobrego ? '''Izzy - '''No nie wiem. '''Dakota - '''Chwila, przecież możemy iść do tyłu. '''Izzy - '''A wiesz gdzie szłaś ? '''Dakota - '.....W prawo ? 'Izzy - '''A nie w lewo ? '''Dakota - '''To już po nas. ''U Mikea 'Mike -' (do siebie) Jak tu ciemno ! Mike oświetla światło. 'Mike - '(do siebie) No nie wierzę, czyjeś zwłoki !.....O i młotek !...Ale w krwi. Kurczę. Mike wychodzi z pomieszczenia. 'Mike - '(do siebie) Yyyyy....Cameron, gdzie jesteś ? No pięknie. U Camerona 'Cameron - '(do siebie) Łał, ile tu pięknych zabytków, dobrze, że mam latarkę. Wtedy natrafia na Mikea. 'Mike - '''No, na reszcie jesteś. '''Cameron - '''I co znalazłeś młotek ? '''Mike - '''Nie. '''Cameron - '''Dlaczego ? '''Mike - '''Nie chciałbyś tego wiedzieć. '''Cameron - '''To co teraz robimy ? '''Mike - '''No nie wiem. ''Mike odrwaca się i mówi dalej, a Cameron zostaje wciągnięty do podziemnego tunelu. '' '''Mike - '''A więc moim zdaniem...(odrwraca się).....Cameron ? Gdzie, jesteś ? No pięknie i jeszcze ciemno. ''U Camerona 'Cameron - '(do siebie) O, matko. Zaginione obrazy ! Łał ! Jestem po prostu w siódmym niebie. U Geoffa 'Geoff - '(do siebie) To nie był dobry pomysł, latarka mi się popsuła i nawet nie wiem gdzie jestem. Wtedy Geoff wchodzi do jakiegoś pomieszczenia. 'Geoff - '(do siebie) I znowu ciemno....., o światło. Geoff oświeca światło. 'Geoff - '(do siebie) Super ! Lina, młotki. Wsystko co trzeba. Wtedy drzwi się zatrzaskują. 'Geoff - '(do siebie) Nie super....Ratunku ! U Courtney 'Courtney - '(do siebie) Nic w tym głupim muzeum nie ma., dobrze chociaż, że mam światło. Nagle wpada na Mikea. 'Mike i Courtney - '''Aaaa ! ''U uciekają w różne strony, Courtney akurat wyszła z luwru. 'Courtney - '(do siebie) Grr. To najgłupsze zadanie w historii. I znowu wchodzi do muzeum. U Dakoty i Izzy 'Dakota - '''Mam już dosyć, gdzie ten luwr ? '''Izzy - '''O, bułka ! '''Dakota - '''To nie jest bułka i.....dlaczego ty jesz ze śmietnika ? '''Izzy - '''Nauczyły mnie teg... '''Dakota - '''Dobra, dobra, możemy iść dalej ? '''Izzy - '''I tak już nie wygramy więc po co ? '''Dakota - '''Masz rację...idziemy na wieżę eiffla ? '''Izzy - '''A to daleko ? '''Dakota - '''Nie, już ją widać. '''Izzy - '''To dobra. ''U Mikea 'Mike - '(do siebie) Czy to była Courtney ? No cóż, o matko. Mike wszedł w jakiś posąg. 'Mike - '(do siebie) Tyle, tu tego porozstawiali, że już nie można przejść. O, latarka, na pewno Courtney. Chwila, to znaczy, że ja się kręcę w kółko. Kurczę. U Camerona 'Cameron - '(do siebie) Łał, na prawdę. Tu są chyba wszystkie zabytki świata. To jest po prostu piękne. Tylko.....jak się stąd wydostać.....O, drzwi ! Cameron wchodzi przez drzwi. 'Cameron - '''Samanta ? '''Samanta - '''Cameron ?! No, dobra. Dyskwalifikacja z zadania. '''Cameron - '''No pięknie, a po drugie wiedziałaś, że tam są zabytki ? '''Samanta - '''No tak, przecież to sala muzealna. '''Cameron - '''Serio ?! ''U Geoffa 'Geoff - '(do siebie) Pomocy. Ratunku. To chyba nic nie daję. No cóż poczekam tu do zadania, albo....rozwalę drzwi młotkiem ! Geoff z całej siły wali młotkiem w drzwi i w końcu udaję mu się. 'Geoff - '(do siebie) 'Jest ! Tylko, jak ja to przeniosę ? ''Z oddali słyszy dziwne odgłosy. 'Geoff - '(do siebie) O, matko. Ktoś tu idzie. Gddzie jest ten młotek ? O, mam go. Przygotowuje się do uderzenia tego 'ktosia'. Słyszy coraz bardziej znane mu odgłosy, ale i tak ma młotek w rękach, kiedy 'ktoś' był już wystarczająco nisko uderzył go. 'Geoff - '''Courtney ?! ''Oświeca na nią latarką (która była w tym schowku). '' '''Geoff - '''No pięknie, ale nie miała światła, więc się nie dziwię, że ją uderzyłem.....I co ja teraz z nią i z tymi narzędziami zrobię ? ''U Dakoty i Izzy 'Dakota - '''Jaki stąd piękny widok na miasto. '''Izzy - '''O, zobacz. Wypadek ! '''Dakota - '''I ty się z tego cieszysz ? O, luwr ! '''Izzy - '''No i co z tego ? '''Dakota - '''Możemy jeszcze wygrać. '''Izzy - '''Za późno. '''Dakota - '''Chodź zjedziemy na dół windą. '''Izzy - '''No a czym ? ''Próbują wejść do windy, ale winda stanęła w miejscu. 'Dakota - '''Czemu nie jedziemy ? '''Izzy - '''Chyba się winda zepsuła. '''Dakota - '''To co, schodami ? '''Izzy - '''A chce ci się ? '''Dakota - '''Kompletnie nie. '''Samanta - '(przez megafon) Uwaga, drużyny, za chwilę koniec czasu ! U Mikea 'Mike - '(do siebie) Dobrze, że chociaż mam latarkę. Ciekawe, jak tam u Camerona ? No cóż, tylko gdzie jest ten młotek ? Nigdzie go nie ma. Wtedy spotyka po drodze Geoffa, który ciągnął Courtney. 'Mike - '''Hej Geoff, o matko coś ty zrobił Courtney ? '''Geoff - '''Jak to się mówi, niechcący ją uderzyłem. '''Mike - '''A po drugie jak ci idzie ? '''Geoff - '''Znalazłem narzędzia, ale musiałem je zostawić bo ciągnąłem Courtney. '''Mike - '''Ty to masz pecha. '''Geoff - '''A tobie jak idzie ? '''Mike - '''Jak do tej pory, źle. Po drodze spotkałem tylko Camerona i Courtney. '''Geoff - '''A swoją drogą gdzie on jest ? '''Mike - '''Nie wiem, na chwilę się odwróciłem i jego już nie było. '''Geoff - '''Może wyszedł z muzeum. '''Mike - '''Trudno tu z niego wyjść, dobrze, że chociaż mam latarkę Courtney. '''Geoff - '''O wilku mowa, budzi się. ''I właśnie w tej chwili, Courtney oprzytomniała. 'Courtney - '''Co się dzieje ? '''Mike - '''Hej Courtney. '''Courtney - '''Ej to moja latarka, oddawaj mi ją. '''Mike - '''Ale... '''Courtney - '''Idę szukać narzędzi. ''I poszła. 'Geoff - '''Zaczekaj, a po drugie masz moją latarkę. '''Mike - '''Dzięki. ''I Geoff ją dogonił. U Dakoty i Izzy 'Dakota - '''Nie mamy wyjścia chodźmy przez te schody. '''Izzy - '''Zobacz, spadochron. '''Dakota - '''Czy ty myślisz o tym samym co ja ? '''Izzy - '''Lećmy. '''Dakota - '''Czarno to widzę. ''I obie poleciały z wieży eiffla spadochronem do luwru. 'Dakota - '''Ja chcę na dół !!! '''Izzy - '''Juhuu ! ''Wtedy spadochron przekłuł się z nie wiadomo jakiego powdou. 'Dakota - '''Ratunku !!!! '''Izzy - '''W dół ! ''Po kilku minutach wylądowały na czubku luwru. 'Izzy - '''Czy to nie było fajne ? '''Dakota - '''Nie !! O, matko ja mam lęk wysokości ! '''Izzy - '''Nie jest tak źle. '''Dakota - '''Zabierz mnie stąd. ''Dakota pociągnęła Izzy i z tego powodu zjechały na ziemię. 'Dakota - '''Nigdy więcej tego. '''Izzy - '''Super ! '''Samanta - '''Witajcie dziewczyny, uwaga do wszystkich drużyn ! (wyciąga megafon) Koniec czasu ! Wszyscy proszeni są o wyjście z luwru. ''Po kilku minutach Geoff, Mike i Courtney wyszli z luwru. 'Samanta - '''Niedługo zrobi się już ranek, więc pora na wyniki. Nikomu nie udało się wejść do piramidy luwru, więc jest remis ! '''Courtney - 'Że co ? '''Samanta - '''No tak dzisiaj nie ma ceremonii, teraz proszę o wszystkich do wejścia do samolotu. '''Cameron - '''I tak było fajnie. '''Dakota - '''Ale nie dla mnie. '''Samanta - '''A z wami się już żegnam i do następnego odcinka ! Już jutro polecimy do Konga ! Oj, będzie się działo. Pa ! Kategoria:Odcinki Świata Totalnej Porażki